Wheels on railway locomotives and cars are subject to abuse and wear in the course of normal use. This wear changes the contour of the wheel, forming undesirable contours including flats, high flanges and other contours that adversely affect the performance of the wheel. A worn wheel can reduce ride quality, increase the risk of derailments, and contribute to increased wear, fatigue, noise, and excessive fuel consumption.
Locomotive and railcar wheel maintenance is important to safety and efficient operation of railways. Locomotive and railcar wheel maintenance typically involves removing the locomotive or railcar from service and re-profiling or “retruing” the wheel with a lathe mechanism. Such known lathe mechanisms may be provided in pits below removable rail sections. Such mechanisms may be computer numerical control (CNC) machines and are generally large, expensive, and not portable. Stationary mechanisms require establishing a permanent maintenance facility or area and removing the locomotive or railcar from service.
Locomotive and railcar wheels may also be re-profiled with manual lathe mechanisms. However, such manual processes are generally time-consuming and require intense labor, taking as many as 8 hours to re-profile a pair of wheels. In addition, some known processes create a long, continuous chip. A machinist is required to wear safety gear such as heavy leather clothing and a face shield to avoid being injured by the extremely hot, razor sharp chips.
Thus, there is a need for a portable re-profiling system for wheels of locomotives or railcars. Furthermore, there is a need for a lathe mechanism that is more efficient and safer than manual lathe mechanisms. Further still, there is a need for an automated re-profiling system that is quick, efficient and less expensive than conventional systems located in permanent maintenance facilities.